1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device which includes a semiconductor substrate that has semiconductor circuits and electrodes formed on a principal plane thereof, with through holes extending from the principal plane to a rear surface of the semiconductor substrate, a penetration electrode that is arranged in each of the through holes, and has a protruded portion protruded from the rear surface of the semiconductor substrate, and a plating film that is formed on a surface of each of the protruded portions by coating a brazing material thereon through plating.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device with penetration electrodes has been known in which in the manufacturing process of the semiconductor device, a support member for supplementing the mechanical rigidity of a substrate main body or substrate proper having semiconductor circuits is adhered to the substrate proper by means of a binding or adhesive material, and the rear side of the support member is thereafter ground (for instance, see a first patent document: Japanese patent application laid-open No. Hei 10-74891).
In this known method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, the support member is adhered to the substrate proper through the binding material alone before the rear side of the substrate proper is ground. Therefore, peeling is liable to take place between the substrate proper and the support member, thus causing the following problem. That is, when the electrodes embedded in the substrate proper are protruded from the rear surface thereof as penetration electrodes by removing the rear surface of the substrate proper, and the surfaces of the protruded portions are then subjected to plating, a plating liquid might permeate between the substrate proper and the support member, thereby causing defective products.
In addition, if the binding material is replaced by a stronger one, the problem of permeation of the plating liquid would not occur, but another problem will take place in this case. That is, when the support member that becomes finally unnecessary is peeled off, the binding material remains on the semiconductor substrate and the removal thereof is difficult, thus resulting in the generation of defective products as in the above case.